Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You
by Alyssa3
Summary: Lily Evans has lived in the US since she was five due to her father's illness. Suddenly, she discovers her magical capabilities and is on her way to school. Eventually will become L/J.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling. The title belongs to the song with the same name by Gerry Goffin and Michael Masser.

Author's Note: Well, this is my first fic. I apologize if I've taken anyone's ideas, but I haven't seen anything done like this. In this story, Lily begins school in the US and later goes to Hogwarts. This will eventually become, of course, Lily/James. Hopefully there will be action soon! Please tell me what you think. Read/Review!!

__

"All the flowers of all the tomorrows are in the seeds of today." -Chinese Proverb

Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You

Chapter 1

Lily Evans was very nervous. In her entire life, she had never been away from her family for more than a week, and here she was, on a train, traveling north, leaving them for a whole year! She couldn't stop thinking of them and of how homesick she was going to be when she arrived at her new school…a boarding school…but above all, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Lily said those words to herself over and over, but she still couldn't believe them…witches and wizards??? They were the stuff of dreams, not of reality. But dreams or reality, she, Lily Evans, had received a letter that summer…a letter that changed her life.

***

Everywhere she went Lily was different. It had been the story of her life. It all began when she was only five years old, and her father became sick. You see, Lily and her twin sister Petunia had been born in the northern part of England to a man and a woman who loved each other very much. Stan Evans and Rose Valet had married each other fresh out of school, and their beautiful (fraternal) twin daughters had been born a year later. The family lived a wonderful life, until Stan became sick. It wasn't all of a sudden; it was more like gradual sickness…one day his head hurt, the other day his stomach ached, the next his hand was in pain… Although he was a very strong man, the sickness began to take its toll. He began to miss work… a lot. Rose had a job, but the money she made could not nearly support the family. After a year of trouble, Rose and Stan finally went to see a specialist. He determined that Stan was suffering from a rare fatal disease that gradually took control of the victim's body. Stan and Rose were devastated when they heard this news. However, the doctor said there still was hope that Stan could live a relatively long life, if he could get away from England's cold and damp climate, which only made the disease travel more quickly. Doctor Vance recommended that the Evans family get out of England, the sooner the better, and move to a warmer place, perhaps a southern city in the US. So the Evans' pooled the remainder of their money together and moved across the ocean to Savannah, Georgia, a place of heat and humidity, where Stan could live out the rest of his life without as many aches and pains.

Lily and Petunia were only 5 when they were forced to undergo a drastic change and move to America. They left all their good friends behind in England, along with their only grandparents (on their mom's side) and their mom's brother, who rarely visited. Petunia cried and cried for weeks upon arriving in Savannah, but Lily took it in stride and decided to make the best of things. She was always the optimist, even at that young of an age. 

The years passed and Lily and Petunia and the whole Evans family adjusted to life in the new place. Both the girls were teased at school because of their accent at first, but gradually people got to know them and decided they were all right. Lily became extremely popular at school among everyone, even the boys. In fact, she had as many girl friends as guy friends, which was extremely unusual for a girl her age. Of course, Lily always dragged Petunia with her, no matter what she did, so everyone knew Petunia also, although they had trouble believing the two were twins. Lily was a beautiful girl, with very curly, shoulder length, reddish auburn hair. She was also the nicest, most kind, and sweetest girl in the school, along with the most popular. She never had anything mean to say to anyone or about anyone. She was always very happy, and always had a smile on her face. Her sense of humor and love of playing jokes added to her bubbly personality…but her jokes were never cruel, and most times she apologized, thinking she had hurt someone. However, Lily had one major flaw. She had no confidence in herself. She never believed anyone liked her very much, and constantly apologized and asked people if they were mad at her. This didn't annoy people, because they loved Lily, but they wished she would have a higher self-esteem. Petunia was a nice girl too, but she was not nearly as outgoing as her sister. She also looked nothing like Lily…Petunia was very pretty also, but her long, straight, white-blond hair and big blue eyes were at stark contrast to Lily's red hair and emerald colored eyes. But the two were twins, and even if they did not look it, they certainly felt it…they were always together, telling secrets to each other, doing things together. The two were inseparable, and it was clear they loved each other very much. 

The summer before Lily and Petunia were planning to begin middle school – 6th grade, oh it was so scary! – they were busy deciding their 11th birthday party. It was a grand summer day, a week before the big day, when suddenly a barn owl flew in the Evans' window.

Lily's mother was busy making dinner, when she looked up over the sink.

"OOOOHHHH!!! What in heaven's name is that?"

Lily and Petunia heard the scream, threw down their plans, and rushed into the kitchen.

"Mom," Lily asked breathlessly, "what is it?" 

All Mrs. Evans could do was point speechlessly at the table.

"WHAT? Mom, there's an owl in our house! What's it doing here?" Petunia exclaimed. 

Lily had walked to the table to get a closer look, when her mom suddenly came out of her trance. "Lily, don't you go near that thing! Who knows what diseases it may have?"

"But, mom, it doesn't look dirty. Actually, it looks like it's been groomed recently. And look! There's something tied to its foot!"

"What?" Mrs. Evans asked. "Let me see."

Petunia cried, "Me too, me too!"

Mrs. Evans slowly went up to the owl, until she was close enough to kiss it. Suddenly, the owl held out its foot with what looked like a letter in an envelope tied onto it. 

All three of the girls gave a quick gasp and stepped back a little. 

Then Mrs. Evans slowly untied the letter from the owl's foot. She read the address. "Oh, Lily, my dear, it's for you!"

"For me? Why would I be getting a letter from an owl? An owl? Since when did the post office start to use OWLS to deliver the mail?" Lily reluctantly took the letter from her mom and began to open it.

"Hey mom," Petunia said, "I think the owl wants something. It's still got its foot, or hand, or whatever, stuck out, like he wants money or something."

"Oh dear, you're right." Mrs. Evans looked worried. "What am I going to give him? It doesn't look like he has any place to carry money…maybe I'll give him some food…that sounds like a good idea!" She went to the cupboard to get a piece of bread. 

"Just listen to you two. You're talking as if the owl is a person who can think for itself!" Said Lily, who was still in the process of opening her letter.

"So what's the letter say, Lil?" Petunia came over to Lily and put her head on her shoulder.

"Uh-oh mom, you better look at this." Lily looked up with a strange and confused look on her face, beckoning her mom, who was busy feeding the owl. 

"All right dear, I'm coming." With that, Mrs. Evans gave the owl a pat on the head and went over to Lily. "What's it say?" Mrs. Evans took the letter and began to read out loud…

"Dear Miss Evans:

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Salem School for Witchcraft and Wizardry outside of Salem, Massachusetts. Please notify us of your decision by owl by July 31st. Term begins September 1st. The train will depart from Starlight Station in Washington, D.C., at 11:00 am. Attached is a list of supplies and directions to Starlight Hall. 

Sincerely,

Ben Bojiniwicky, Headmaster"

Mrs. Evans' face had gone white. "Lily, do you know what this means?" She asked breathlessly.

"That Jacob from school decided he wanted to play a trick on me the week before my birthday? Ooh I'm gonna get that boy!" Lily had a frown on her face. "Except, Witchcraft and Wizardry? What does that mean…he thinks I'm a witch?"

"Lily, if this letter is what I think it is, then…you ARE a witch!" Mrs. Evans was beginning to look very excited.

Petunia had been listening to the two quietly, but now, she cracked a smile and started laughing. "Mom, you think Lily is a witch? That letter is just some joke, there's no such thing as witches and wizards!"

"Mom, Pet's right, there's no such thing as witches and wizards…they're make believe…" Lily was regarding her mother with a very concerned expression.

"Lily, Petunia, I know I've never told you this, but…witches and wizards are very real. In fact, girls, your Uncle Harry is a wizard." Mrs. Evans was on the verge of jumping up and down in happiness.

"Your brother? Our Uncle? The Uncle Harry we've only seen like twice in our lives? HE'S a wizard? Are you serious?!" Lily was now in disbelief. She couldn't believe what her mother was telling her. Petunia, on the other hand, was just staring, gaping at their mother.

"Very serious. He's the first wizard we know of in our family. When he received a letter like this, except his was to go to the school in England, Pigwarts or something like that, we were all…very surprised, to say the least. My father just about hit the roof. You see, I think he, your grandfather, had had a friend once who was magical, and something happened that made him hate anything magical anywhere. Then, his only son gets a letter saying he's a wizard! Mum was happy and excited for Harry, and she wanted him to go, but Father expressively forbid it. His son was NOT going to go to some "freak school" and become some "freak". This was how he saw it anyway, and he and Mum got into a huge fight about it that ended in Harry being sent off to school permanently. Father hasn't seen him since. The only times Harry came to our house was when father was at work. During the summer, when he was supposed to come home, he stayed with a friend's family. It's a very sad story. I used to visit Harry, but we were never as close as we were before he received his letter. Secretly, I've always wished it could have been me who had gotten the letter, me who was a witch. But that's not my lot in life, I suppose, and I'm very happy with what I've got. But Lily, you a witch, that would complete my happiness! If I can't be one, I'd rather you be one." Mrs. Evans stopped for breath, appearing very pleased with herself.

Lily and Petunia just stood there, mouths wide open, staring at their mom with indiscernible expressions on their faces.

"Okay, mom, so you're saying that not only are witches and wizards real, and not just make-believe people found in fairy stories, but that Uncle Harry is one, and has been since he was 11, and that I, Lily Evans, am a witch? I don't know if I can believe this…everyone has always told me that magic isn't a reality…" Lily was confused. She had never, ever dreamed this would be happening to her.

"That's what I'm saying, Lil, and believe it, because it's true. This letter proves it. Now, all we have to do is wait for your father to get home, and then we must plan a trip to this Starlight Hall to buy your school supplies. Starlight Hall…I wonder where it is?" Mrs. Evans glanced at the other paper she held in her hand. "Oh yes, here are the directions…oh my, Lily, we have to go all the way to DC to get your school things! And then you have to board the train from the station at the end of Starlight Hall. Well, then, we must plan our trip the day before the term begins. You and I will fly up there on a plane on…August 30th, and then we'll buy your things on the 31st, and then you can get on the train to Salem on the 1st! Perfect! That will work wonderfully…" By now, Mrs. Evans was mumbling the plans to herself, working out the details in her mathematical, logical mind. The girls decided to leave their mom to her thinking and planning, and they walked slowly back to their room.

"Lil, I can't believe this…You're really going to go away and leave me?" Petunia looked desperate, and her mouth had turned down into a frown.

"Oh Pet, don't look so sad…smile! I guess that's what this means…you understand, don't you? I have to go. I can't just ignore this; I have to see for myself if all this is real! I don't want to leave you and mom and dad and all my friends, but…" Lily pleaded with Petunia.

"Well, why can't I go too? We're twins, shouldn't we BOTH be witches?" Petunia was about ready to cry. "I know, I know, if I was magical I would have gotten a letter too. But I'm not, so I have to be like Mom, content with my lot in life, I suppose. But I'm gonna be jealous for one more minute, then I'll be happy for you, okay?"

Lily wrapped her sister into a hug. "Pet, I love you, and I promise you that we'll still be the best of friends that any two people could ever be. Things may change, but that, never. I'll write you every day, I promise you. And think of it this way – you don't have to make new friends; you've still got everyone. I, on the other hand, have nobody. I'm gonna have to find people to talk to. THAT'S something I'm definitely not looking forward to!"

"Okay, Lily, my moment of jealousy is over. I really am truly happy for you. Just write to me and tell me everything, okay?" Petunia smiled at her sister.

"Of course I will. I won't even spare you the nitty gritty details! Everything I see and do you will know about! Now, what about these birthday plans? Let's get a move on!" The two diligently went back to planning their best birthday party ever.

When Stan Evans had arrived home that night, Rose told him everything. At first he was a little skeptical of this Salem School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but finally he became as excited as Mrs. Evans had been earlier in the day. They were both happy for Lily, and gave her their blessing. 

A month later, the Evans family stood inside the Savannah International Airport. Suddenly, over the speakers came the announcement "Ladies and Gentlemen, Flight 890 for Washington, DC, is now boarding. I repeat, Flight 890 for Washington, DC, is now boarding." Lily and Mrs. Evans looked at Petunia and Mr. Evans.

"Well, I guess that's us. Petunia, Stan, I'll see you in about 3 days! Don't do anything too drastic while I'm gone! I love you guys!" Mrs. Evans gave Petunia a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then gave Stan a kiss. She then turned to go up to the terminal. 

Lily was left with her dad and sister. "Guys…" Lily started, but found tears welling up in her eyes.

Mr. Evans wrapped his arms around his daughter and whispered in her ear, "Lily, we're all going to miss you so much! Have fun in Massachusetts; it will certainly be a big change from here! I love you honey." With that, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and released her, backing away a few steps.

Lily and Petunia looked at each other, both with tears threatening to break out and flow down their faces. Then, as if on cue, they hugged each other. They were locked in the embrace so tightly, as if they never would let go. 

"I'm gonna miss you so much Pet, more than you'll ever know! What am I gonna do without my sister there for me all the time?" Lily whispered to Petunia.

"It's okay Lily, we'll be fine…you'll be back next summer and it'll be just like old times! Write every day, don't forget me!" Petunia decided to put on a happy face for Lily; she really was looking forward to Salem, and Petunia didn't want Lily to decide to stay because Petunia was so sad. In reality, Petunia was deathly afraid of Lily leaving. What would happen to her? Lily always brought out the best in her…and now she was leaving…

"Don't worry, Petunia. I won't forget you ever…how could I? I love you!" Lily gave Petunia a final squeeze and let go, picked up her bag, and followed her mom onto the plane.

"I love you too Lil," Petunia whispered to her back. Then Stan and Petunia walked out to their car and drove home.

Lily and Mrs. Evans arrived without a problem at the airport in DC and checked into their hotel late that night, after eating a nice dinner. The next morning they set out for Starlight Hall.

"So Mom, where is this Starlight Hall again?" Lily asked. The two were wandering around the Nation's Capital, staring at all the monuments and memorials and museums. Neither had ever been to DC before. 

"Wow, this is a great place. It's amazing how it hasn't been destroyed by unnecessary buildings and crowded lots…" Mrs. Evans mumbled to herself. "Oh what did you say Lily? I was enraptured by the view…"

"Just wondering if you had any idea where we were going, that's all."

"Oh, well, the directions say that we have to go to the Lincoln Memorial…so I guess we should concentrate on finding that. Let's see…" Rose took out the map and began to search.

"Hey Mom, what's the Lincoln Memorial look like…is it by any chance a building with a man sitting in a chair inside of it?" Lily was staring at a memorial directly in front of them.

"Huh? Umm, sure dear, whatever you said…now where do we go?" Mrs. Evans was still staring at the map, puzzled.

"Mom, this is it, right here. That's what the sign says anyway." 

"Oh, yes dear, of course, you're right." Mrs. Evans was relieved. "Now, where do we go from here…oh yes, it says we're supposed to find a small house immediately next to the memorial and go inside. But I don't see a house…"

Lily looked around and almost instantly spotted the house they were looking for. "There it is Mom, right there. Come on let's go!" She grabbed her mom's hand and dragged her over to the house.

"I don't see anything, Lily. What are you talking about?!" Mrs. Evans was frantically attempting to see what her daughter saw, but it wasn't happening.

"What do you mean? We're standing right in front of it! How can you not see it?" Lily asked, surprised. Then she opened the door and dragged her mom inside it with her.

"Oh goodness. I can't believe this…I swear I couldn't see this house a second ago," exclaimed Mrs. Evans. 

"It must be magical. Come on Mom, now what do we do? Tap on the picture three times, right?" Lily walked up to a beautiful picture of a starry night hanging on the wall and knocked on it thrice. Almost instantly a hole opened up in the floor on the other side of the house and stairs led downwards from it. "Wow," Lily breathed, "that's awesome." And with that she took her mother's hand and led her downstairs.

At the bottom, they emerged through a doorway into the most amazing thing they'd ever see before. Lily and Mrs. Evans both gasped at the sight that lay before them – a long street lit by starlight with shops lined up on each side. They looked up – the 'sky' was filled with hanging star-shaped lights and occasionally a shooting star flew by. Stars lighted the shops, and all in all, it was just beautiful. The two stood there, drinking it all in, for about five minutes. Then they shook themselves out of the reverie and decided to get to their shopping. 

"So, Lily, where should we go first? You need robes, books, a wand, an owl so you can write us every day, and some ordinary supplies like a cauldron and special ingredients. Oh my, I can't believe I just called a cauldron an 'ordinary supply'!" Mrs. Evans giggled, quite uncharacteristically for this usually prim and proper lady. The magic was getting to her.

"Well, there's Madame Jaluseph's Robe and Formal Wear Shoppe, so let's get my school robes first, okay?" Lily gazed into the shop's window…it looked so clean and bright for being only lit by the stars!

They walked in and saw an older lady dressed in robes measuring a young boy. "That must be Madame Jaluseph," Mrs. Evans whispered. Lily was busy staring at the boy. Actually, she was thinking. _'Who knows? That boy may become one of my best friends…or one of my worst enemies…'_

Finally, the boy was done. Mrs. Evans went to go speak to Madame Jaluseph while the boy walked to the store's entrance. He stopped short when he saw Lily, and he gaped at her. The boy walked over and held out his hand to her. 

"Hey," he said, "My name's Robert Michael Cochtrain. But call me Robby. What's yours?"

"Hey yourself," Lily replied, smiling and shaking his hand. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Wow, Lily, your name is perfect…" Robby smiled at her, too.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, confused.

"Well, you look like a lily, I mean, you're so pretty and everything…" Robby blushed. "Well, you know, for a girl…"

Lily laughed. "Why thanks, and you're not so bad looking yourself."

Robby had dark brown, almost black hair, was a little taller than Lily, and had bright, piercing, sky-blue eyes that were shocking. He had a wonderful smile. "So, are you a first year too?"

"Yep, sure am. I was so happy when I got my letter, I mean, my sister just graduated from Salem last year, and she used to tell me all these great things she did, all the awesome pranks she and her friends pulled…I can't wait to try out some of my own." Robby had this dreamy look on his face, thinking of all the grand things he would do once he got to Salem.

"Really? Pranks? I love playing jokes on people…you're gonna have to count me in on the things you do, please?" Lily had never thought that she'd meet someone right off the bat who would love playing pranks as much as she did. _'This is so exciting!'_ She thought.

"Wow! You don't seem like the type…but sure! That would be awesome…I hope we get into the same house." Robby agreed.

"House? What do you mean?" Lily wondered aloud.

"ROBERT MICHAEL! GET OVER HERE!" A voice screamed.

"Uh oh…I better go…my mom's on the warpath again. Well, Lily, it was nice to meet you. I'll see you at Salem." Robby kissed her hand, very gentlemanly-like, and then ran off in the direction from which the voice came. 

Lily smiled after him. She had made a friend! _'This isn't going to be so bad…'_ she thought to herself as her mom came back over. 

"All right Lily, Madame Jaluseph is ready for you now." Mrs. Evans beckoned Lily over to the podium. 

"Three robes for Salem? Yes? All right then, you'll need navy blue. This will only take a minute…" The seamstress quickly set everything up, and then let a magical tape measure take Lily's measurements. 

The Evans' were soon out of the robe shop, with a package of robes. Their next stop was for Lily's schoolbooks. They entered a brightly-lit shop called Gregory's Bodacious Books. Yeah, it was a strange name, but this was the only place to go, so…

As soon as they closed the door behind them, they saw that this store was definitely busier than Madame Jaluseph's. There were about 12 people milling around inside, and they seemed as if they were all buying schoolbooks.

"No, Geoffrey, don't touch that! As soon as we buy John Michael's schoolbooks we are going to go, just be patient!" An extremely proper-looking lady scolded her young son who was about 7. 

Mrs. Evans went up to stand in line at the counter. "Lily, feel free to look around. I have your list, don't worry, I'll buy your books."

Lily went to the back of the shop, glancing over shelves upon shelves of books of magic. _'Wow,_' she thought_, 'there are so many books about magic! I'm so glad I get a chance to experience this!' _She was so busy looking at the books that she didn't notice a boy about her age walking toward her very quickly, staring at the ground. 

"OW!" Both screamed as they bumped into each other and fell on the ground, each clutching their foreheads. 

"Hey watch where you're going!" the boy yelled at Lily.

"I'm sorry, I was so busy reading the titles, I didn't see you coming." Lily apologized, looking up at the boy she had just run into. _'Woah,'_ she gasped to herself, _'he's really cute! Too bad he hates me now…' _

He had yellow-blond hair that fell slightly into his face, blue eyes, and a cute smile. He looked at Lily for the first time, and he too caught his breath. _'Wow, she's…well, she's gorgeous! Her eyes…wow…'_

"I'm sorry for snapping, my mom's just being … well you know, she's not in the best mood today. I'm kinda out of my mind and not thinking. I'm sorry. My name's John Michael Alvenoon, but everyone but my family calls me Johnny. Who're you?" 

Lily smiled and put out her hand to shake his outstretched one. "I'm Lily Evans. Are you going to Salem, too?"

"Yeah, this is my first year. What about you?" Johnny asked.

"Me too! I can't wait to get there. I'm so excited!" Lily replied smiling even wider.

"JOHN MICHAEL ALVENOON!!" A voice from the front of the store called.

"Ooh I gotta go…that's my mom. Well, Lily, I'll see you at Salem! Bye!" Johnny rushed to the front.

"Bye!" Lily called after him. _'Why does this keep happening to me? Oh well, I've made two friends already! This is awesome!' _She ran up to her mom and they left the store.

The next stop was the wand shop. It was a dark sort of place, run by an old woman who called herself Mrs. Danasteller. As they walked in, a girl about Lily's age shot sparks out of a wand she had been waving around. Her mother and Mrs. Danasteller clapped and the two women went to go package and pay for the wand. The girl looked around with a small smile on her face and spotted Lily. She immediately looked down at her boots. 

Lily walked up to the girl. She figured that since this girl was obviously a first year, she might as well make another new friend when she had the chance. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans. I'm going to Salem and I'm a first year. What about you?" Lily smiled the smile that made people, especially males, melt, and stuck out her hand.

"Hi…Lily," the girl said nervously, "I'm … I'm … My name is Morgan, Morgan Berrazzin, and I'm a first year too." She hesitantly shook Lily's hand.

"It's great to meet you Morgan! I hope we can become great friends! I can't wait until we get to Salem!"

"Yes, you too Lily, I can't wait either. Goodbye." Morgan's mom had taken Morgan's hand and dragged her out of the shop behind her.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Mrs. Evans remarked, "Her mother doesn't look like a very happy person. Oh well, let's get your wand."

Lily tried about four dozen wands before she finally found the right one. When she waved a wand made of cedar and dragon heartstring around, red sparks flew. Mrs. Danasteller clapped excitedly. For an old lady, she could look pretty young at times. She announced "Perfect wand, wonderful for charm work and for transfiguration. Enjoy it!"

The Evans left the wand shop and went to get Lily's other supplies. They spent the night in a boarding house in Starlight Hall. Lily dreamed a strange dream about a strange boy with messy black hair that she could not remember in the morning.

That morning, Mrs. Evans took Lily to Starlight Station and waved goodbye as Lily boarded the train for Salem. Both had tears in their eyes as the Salem Express pulled away from the station.

***

So here Lily was, about two minutes from the station, staring out the window at the countryside in a compartment all by herself. She was thinking. She had already made two and a half friends, but what would happen once she arrived at Salem? What was in store for her there, and in the future? She reflected on the past month, thinking of everything that had happened to her. A month ago she was perfectly happy being herself, but then she got that letter… She could never go back to the way things were; she would just have to accept that. She had to focus on her future, and that meant focusing on Salem School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, the train's destination. 

Author's note: Well, this is it for the first part. Sorry if it was a little boring, but I had to set up the story. Don't forget to REVIEW! I'd like to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
